


Armin Has A Really Nice Night

by heartstarmagick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Penis In Vagina Sex, Stress Relief, Trans Armin Arlert, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, armin having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/pseuds/heartstarmagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin helps Armin cope with stress. </p><p>"He didn't think he was nearly enough to warrant Erwin's attention, especially not since it was common knowledge that Erwin, Levi, and Hanji shared a bed regularly. The small boy didn't think he could compare with that in a million years. Levi looked like a model half the time and Hanji was probably the brightest star he'd ever met and gorgeous as fuck to boot. </p><p>But here was Erwin, kissing him deeply and holding him closer. Erwin, moving his mouth down to Armin's neck just where he liked it the most and making him shudder and moan, a large hand moving down his body slowly. </p><p>"What are you comfortable with?" The older man asked, carefully pushing Armin's hair out of the way of his neck, "And more importantly, what are you /not/ comfortable with?""</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armin Has A Really Nice Night

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unrelated to Armin Has A Good Day, I'm just obsessed with giving him nice things.

Armin felt sort of guilty, doing this in Hanji's bed. Hanji was the one who offered, though he had a sneaking suspicion it had more to do with the fact that the device was of Hanji's own design and wanted feedback.

The alternative was to do this in the barracks though, and that carried much too much risk on several levels. There were men there who hadn't seen him without his binder--despite being twenty-one, there were still there were men he was terrified of being 'found out' to. He knew Eren and Mikasa would destroy anyone who touched him, but he still certainly didn't need that. Life was difficult enough.

In fact, life was so difficult _Hanji_  of all people was giving him tips on stress management. Which is why the small blond boy found himself in his mentor's bed, legs open and one hand cautiously moving the vibrating instrument around his silky entrance and biting his lip. He moved the vibe back over, running against his clit and shuddering with a little blush.

Armin was already feeling a little more relieved. He hated it, but he found himself missing Reiner--or really just Reiner's _body_  and his ability to use it.

Whenever he was overwhelmed or in need of a good fucking, Reiner would always oblige without question. Armin didn't really know anyone else he felt comfortable enough asking. That and the only one as big as Reiner was Bertholdt, who he wasn't out to and he wasn't about to go there.

The blond wistfully thought that maybe he needed to lower his standards. Or swallow his pride and ask Eren. Neither of those things sounded appealing.

He reached down, slinking a finger inside himself and moving it in and out gently. Blue eyes fluttered closed as he pressed the vibe into his clit, hips shuddering and soft noises being coaxed from him.

It felt nice, it felt so fucking nice, but it wasn't quite _enough_ \--not to get there at least.

Before Armin could react, the door swung open and his Commander stood at the doorway, "Oh my, I was looking for Hanji..."

"Close the door!" Armin shrieked, fumbling to turn the device off.

Erwin did, but stepped into the room rather than out, "What is that, what were you doing? What are you doing in here?"

Armin pulled a throw blanket onto his lap, blushing furiously as he tried to find the switch. Silence settled thickly over the two of them as the vibe was turned off. "Hanji invented it," Armin said, unable to stop blushing. His eyes didn't meet Erwin's. "It's to help with stress. I've been really overwhelmed lately, more than usual. They said I could use it in here so I could have privacy. I didn't think to lock the door..."

The taller man nodded, leaning against the door. "Are you stressed because of Reiner?"

"I'm stressed because Reiner isn't here." Erwin raised a thick eyebrow. Armin's eyes darted downward. "He was a sort of aide in keeping my stress levels low. He helped me."

Erwin's eyes betrayed the fact that the pieces were all lining up. Armin didn't see this, as his own blue orbs were fixed firmly on the ground. "I see," the older man started, running careful fingers through his hair and taking a step closer, "Both Levi and Hanji act as stress aides for me as well. I can't imagine having to be without them and still maintain my demeanor. It must be more difficult for you, adjusting to the throes of adulthood and all, having to deal with all this on top of that."

Armin shook his head, looking back up at Erwin. "I can't wrap my head around my life being more difficult than yours, Commander."

"Our lives are both difficult in incredibly different ways. I don't envy those who are younger; I may have a lot on my plate, but I'm pleased to no longer be in the stage of my life where I'm still trying to figure everything out fundamentally. When you get older, it takes more to make yourself wonder if you can handle what you're given. I know that's something you must have a bit of issue with, yes?" Armin nodded. Erwin's voice lowered, "I know that it can't be easy for you. You are dealing with a lot that I've never had to face. To be honest, I'm not sure how you've managed the energy to keep certain facets of yourself under wraps for so long without that overwhelming you in and of itself."

Armin didn't think he could blush more, but there he was. "Everyone who has known has been supportive. Eren keeps a close eye out for me, especially in the barracks and showers. Mikasa has been incredibly protective too and Hanji...Hanji's really helped me a lot too. And--well--Reiner. They're the only ones who know besides Jean and Levi. And you. On that note, thank you for being so discreet. I was terrified when I joined that something would be said."

"I wouldn't ever put you at risk like that, not just because you're one of my strongest."

The smaller man bit his lip, "You really think so?"

"I know so." Erwin smiled, going over to Armin and fixing his own collar to pull off the emerald green bolo tie hanging from his neck. He reached, carefully putting it around Armin's neck and straightening it against his shirt. "You're my protégé. You aren't next in line, that's Hanji, but you're slated to be on deck provided you're ready if and when the time comes."

Armin picked up the charm, looking at it and then Erwin in disbelief, "You believe in me?"

"Of course I do."

The smaller blond shook his head, "I don't feel like I've ever done anything to warrant this." His brows furrowed, "I don't feel like I've ever had a chance to prove myself to you. Why? What do you see?"

"You need to have more faith in both yourself and your abilities," Erwin said. "Being overwhelmed is getting to you. What can I do to ease your stress?"

"Nothing I could ask of you," Armin replied without consciously realizing his words.

"My body?" Erwin asked simply, gently tucking a few long blond strands of hair behind Armin's ear. "If that's what you need from me, you can tell me. I won't judge you for it."

Armin crossed his arms, trying not to be so flustered, "I have this sort of thing for men with power over me. Both physically and in other senses of the word. I--I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it. You know you're handsome. There's only so many times I can think about Reiner or Bertholdt fucking me before it gets boring."

Erwin chuckled lowly, "You're just as bad as Levi when it comes to answering questions."

A small huff came from the subordinate, "You're the commander, I can't tell you to--to do that. I can't tell you what to do."

"I'll be more than happy to ease your stress, Armin. In fact, I insist." He said it with a gentle, knowing smirk before leaning in and capturing the younger man's lips.

Armin tentatively reached up and rested a hand on Erwin's chiseled jaw. Virility practically oozed from the elder and Armin hadn't been able to get enough of it from day one, but it wasn't like he could ever approach the _Commander_  with such intentions.

He'd never seen this coming in a million years. He didn't think he was nearly enough to warrant Erwin's attention, especially not since it was common knowledge that Erwin, Levi, and Hanji shared a bed regularly. The small boy didn't think he could compare with that in a million years. Levi looked like a model half the time and Hanji was probably the brightest star he'd ever met and gorgeous as fuck to boot.

But here was Erwin, kissing him deeply and holding him closer. Erwin, moving his mouth down to Armin's neck just where he liked it the most and making him shudder and moan, a large hand moving down his body slowly.

"What are you comfortable with?" The older man asked, carefully pushing Armin's hair out of the way of his neck, "And more importantly, what are you _not_  comfortable with?"

Armin nodded, appreciating the consideration for his comfort. He let his hand caress Erwin's jaw before running gently-calloused fingers through blond locks. "I want to keep my binder on, please don't reach under it. I like being touched over it though, I like being touched everywhere. I don't have the strength to ride you right now, unless you do most of the work. My arms are aching." Armin blushed, "I like it rough but please be gentle with my hair."

"You're so polite, such a good diplomat. " Erwin murmured, kissing his neck again, "All of that noted. Do you have position preferences?"

Again, a blush settled on the younger man's cheeks, "On my back, you facing me."

Erwin nodded, "How do you feel about hickies?"

"Please give them to me. I'll wear them like badges."

"You cannot tell anyone where you got them."

"I wouldn't dream of putting you in that position, Commander."

Erwin nodded again, pulling back to begin removing his clothes. Armin watched with bated breath; every expanse of skin he was being privy to was like a treat, a fantasy finally coming to form. Erwin smirked as he set his coat and shirt aside, undoing his pants and taking them off along with his boxers.

Armin's eyes widened. There was no sugar coating it; Erwin had an enormous, _beautiful_  cock and Armin couldn't wait to have it inside him.

The older man was not very humble about it either, smirking as he noticed Armin staring and reaching to stroke it to its full length. The smaller bit his lip, moving the blanket and setting the vibe to the side, "Do you want me to start with my hands?"

"Yes, please."

Erwin smiled and picked up the lube off of Hanji's nightstand, squeezing some onto his fingers and gently easing one into Armin's entrance. "Ahhhh," Armin moaned softly, "Your fingers are so thick, they're so nice."

He was bigger than Reiner, by quite a bit. Armin bit his lip at the thought of how full he was about to be and moaned as Erwin added another finger. Another breathy little moan escaped the younger as a pleasantly roughened thumb found its way to his clit and he shuddered.

After a moment, there was a pause in all stimulation and Armin whined involuntarily. He heard a soft chuckle and felt three freshly lubed fingers ease themselves inside him once more, that perfect thumb returning to the bundle of nerves it had previously made its home on.

"It's going to be a tight fit," Erwin warned, leaning down to leave kisses on Armin's hips, "If you need me to stop, please don't hesitate to tell me."

Armin nodded, "I can do that."

Erwin shifted, moving to put on a condom and give himself another coating of lube before coaxing Armin's legs apart a little more and holding his hips. He carefully began entering the much smaller man, their size difference even more exemplified in this position. "Oh my god, you're tight," Erwin panted, eyes slipping closed as he leaned to Armin's neck, sucking dark little marks into the skin. "Are you doing okay?"

"Ahhh..." Armin moaned, nodding, "Y-yeah, just need a minute before you go any further in..."

"Take your time. Don't rush yourself," Erwin replied soothingly.

Armin nodded and Erwin gave him a warm smile, leaning and kissing him gently. He used one stong arm as leverage, slinking his free hand between them and finding Armin's clit once again. The smaller man blushed deeply as Erwin rubbed, moaning and feeling himself twitch around the elder's huge length. "You're so beautiful like this," the Commander murmured, leaning to kiss and mark up his neck.

That just made Armin blush even more, arching his back and leaning into the firm body over him. He gave himself another minute or two, just to be sure, before carding gentle fingers through short blond hair. "I think I'm okay now. I think I'm ready."

"Feel free to stop me again if you need to, I want you to be comfortable."

Another blush couldn't be helped, "You've done really well with that so far, Commander."

"I'm glad," Erwin grunted softly as he eased himself the rest of the way in. Armin shuddered and they exchanged glances, the smaller man nodding as an indicator to keep going. "You're taking me so well," he murmured almost tenderly, honestly sort of impressed.

"I love the way you feel. So big, filling me up. Please go faster."

Erwin nodded and gripped Armin's hips, smirking and taking it up a few notches. Armin looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself, and it he didn't seem to be in much pain but Erwin watched him carefully anyway. The smaller man was still blushing, obviously not used to being able to moan out loud and surprising himself with the noises he was making. The Commander thought they were sort of intoxicating.

The older man felt toned legs slink around his waist, feet pushing against him to drive him deeper. Erwin obliged him and Armin pulled him into a heated, deep kiss that Erwin happily returned to keep from moaning.

After another little while, beautifully sweaty Armin moaned loudly and Erwin gasped as the smaller man began clenching around him. Warm quivering tightness brought him over the edge, marking Armin's neck as they came almost in unison. Erwin shuddered and practically collaped onto the young man, kissing his head gently and murmuring sweet talk to him.

"Am I crushing you?" Erwin asked after a moment.

Armin shook his head, "No, stay here. I like this."

Another kiss was placed on Armin's head, gently playing with his hair. "Good. I like this too."

They lay in silence until Erwin finally said, "How often did you and Reiner engage in this?"

Armin closed his eyes and shrugged, "It depended. Sometimes we'd go a week or two without meeting, sometimes I'd be in his bed for days at a time."

Erwin nodded again and began pulling away, being careful. "I can't give you nights at a time, but next time you're stressed come find me." He gave Armin a warm smile as he put his clothes on, "I need to be going, I have a bit of work I have to be getting back to. I'm going to lock the door behind me if you'd like to continue your destressing."

The small blond was still in a state of milky post-orgasmic bliss. He nodded. Erwin turned to leave when Armin told him to wait, reaching at the bolo that was still around his neck.

"I'll get it from you later. You've earned it tonight."

Armin couldn't believe how much less stressed he felt.


End file.
